detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Drama Episode 6
|} |- !Director: |Shi Shirakawa |- !Screenplay: |Yoshikazu Sugiyama |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #F0B403; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev episode: |« Drama Episode 5 |- !Next episode: |Drama Episode 7 » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of Drama Episodes |} Subtitle The Twenty Ladies' Magnificent Killing Kiss! The Killing Intent Hidden in the Murder Equation! (美女20人の華麗なる殺しのキス! 殺人方程式に隠された殺意! Bijo Nijū-nin no Kareinaru-goroshi no Kisu! Satsujin Hōteishiki ni Kakusareta Satsui!) Cast |} Episode Prologue: The Sixth White Room Case 'Situation ' A few cast members of Cristiano cabaret club confront and fight with Kyoko Sakurai in the backroom about her getting too close to a regular guest of the club. Angry, Kumi Amagi confronts Kyoko as well and teases her about how she'll always be stuck as the #2 cast member. Kyoko then screams at Kumi saying she'll kill her and lunges at Kumi only to be stopped by the manager of the cabaret club. Kumi then proclaims to the rest of the cast members that no one will come between her and that particular guest, because he is her "trophy". Later on, Kumi is entertaining the guest, Masato Mine, and flirts with him. Kogoro is in the booth next to the two accompanied by Kyoko, clearly jealous of the attention Kumi is giving Mine. Kyoko then flirts with Kogoro as Ran and Shinichi in disguise spy on them from across the way. Shinichi asks Ran why on Earth they bothered disguising to come into the cabaret club when it was already apparent Kogoro was quite the cheater to begin with. Ran explains that Eri had asked them to do this for her. Takagi appears and Shinichi apologizes for making him come with them since they wouldn't have been able to get into the club otherwise. Takagi begs the two not to get them involved in anything since he's worried what Sato would think if she saw him in a place like that. The hostess Kazuyo Andou joins their table as Takagi asks her about Mine, remembering that Mine used to be a variety show host. Kazuyo smiles while looking towards Mine and agrees that's he's become quite popular. The manager of the cabaret club suddenly comes out revealing it's "Game Time". The game for the day is the "Kiss-Kiss Derby" in which the competitors, Kogoro and Mine, select between 1 and 3 of the 20 hostesses each round while collecting wine and kisses on the cheek in hopes that they'll select the final girl, Kumi, on the last move and receive a kiss on the lips from her. Mine and Kogoro begin playing the game and it becomes apparent that Kogoro is really enjoying the kisses much to Ran's dismay. Takagi mentions he feels a little envious of Kogoro and Shinichi agrees, causing an irritated Ran to elbow the two in the stomach. When Mine reaches the 16th girl, Kyoko, he only chooses her. Kyoko, much to everyone's surprise, kisses Mine full on the lips to irritate Kumi. As Kogoro prepares to take his turn, he suddenly realizes that he's lost the game, no matter how many girls he chooses. Kogoro as the loser drinks the large amount of wine he's gathered while Mine gives his glass to Kumi. Kumi drinks the wine and prepares to kiss Mine only to collapse to the floor dead from poison. |} 'People ' 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= *'Evidence' **Takagi tells Shinichi and Sato that the 16th girl's decanter is the one that contained the poison. **Shinichi reveals that picking the 16th hostess in the line is essential to winning the game. The way to win the game is through a mathematical formula, n = 4 - r. "n" is the number the first competitor takes, while "r" is the number the opponent takes. For example, whenever Kogoro chose three girls, Mine would only choose 1, because 4 - 3 = 1. Following this method, Mine was bound to win no matter what. Also, because the murderer gave the poisoned decanter to the 16th girl, Kumi would be poisoned regardless of who won. **Kyoko, as the 16th girl in the line, immediately falls under suspicion. Kyoko explains that her decanter wasn't handed to her until after she was already in line and she didn't see who handed it to her. **Although Kyoko did have an argument with Kumi and said she'd kill her, Kyoko tells Kogoro it wouldn't make sense for her to become #1 that way since she'd be arrested and wouldn't be able to do anything about it. She also says that there wasn't a single member in the club that didn't hold some sort of hatred or resentment towards Kumi. **When Mine explains the mathematical formula to win the game he also mentions that if you were to play second against a person who knew the rules, you wouldn't be able to win. **Ran notices that no one seems to be saddened at all by Kumi's death. **Kogoro is told by Yui that Kazuyo had played a game that uses the same rules once before against Kumi. Mine had given help to Kumi in order to win the game, which forced Kazuyo to drink for a penalty game. Kazuyo collapsed to the floor upon drinking the drink but later recovered. **It's revealed that Kazuyo takes blood pressure medicine for her health. When she collapsed playing the game against Kumi, because of the contents of the Salty Dog drink, it made her lose consciousness in conjunction with her medicine. *'Conclusion' Shinichi reveals that the murderer is Kazuyo Andou. Kazuyo had fallen in love with Mine when he taught her about Descartes theories and treated her like a person and not just a hostess. She learned mathematics in order to have conversations with him. The game Kazuyo played against Kumi before was actually set up by Kazuyo herself, including the penalty drink that she knew was dangerous for her to drink. She went into the game hoping Mine would side with her, but was dismayed when she realized Mine had fallen for Kumi and helped her instead. Kazuyo, knowing the method to winning the game, slipped a poisoned pill into a decanter and gave the decanter of wine to girl #16, Kyoko, ensuring that Kumi would end up drinking the poison no matter what. *'Motive' Kazuyo's motive for killing Kumi was because she loved Mine and wanted to protect him, since she knew Mine loved Kumi but that Kumi was cheating on Mine and using him to get things. Episode Resolution: Trapped in the Sixth White Room Hide= |-|Show= Shinichi enters in the password "DE-KA-RU-TO" ("Descartes") and the door opens revealing the antidote syringe lying on the ground. Kogoro goes in to pick it up but the door begins closing on him as he tries to get back to Shinichi and Ran. Unable to get through, Kogoro tosses the syringe to Shinichi and yells at Ran to not die. Shinichi uses the antidote on Ran just in time, however they're both now trapped in the room without Kogoro. A red balloon appears and begins expanding without any signs of stopping. See also *Challenge Letter to Shinichi Kudo References Detective Conan World Wiki Category:Drama Episodes